1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of metal and enamel cleaning compositions, particularly compositions adapted for the treatment of surfaces fouled with carbonaceous deposits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oven cleaners are intended to remove carbonaceous (including proteinaceous) deposits and residues retained on oven surfaces as a result of baking, broiling or other cooking operations, and such products are available as liquids, pastes, and aerosols.
Typically, an oven cleaner formulation apparently contains surfactant, carrier liquid or solvent, optionally cleaning additives (which can include caustic material), and perhaps also thickening agents. An aerosol additionally contains a propellant.
So far as now known, thickeners previously employed in this art have been gums, starches, and, perhaps, complex colloidal magnesium aluminum silicate. Sodium silicate has never previously been used as a thickening agent so far as now known.
Metal and enamel cleaning compositions appear to have a wide variety of applications, including oven cleaning, food processing equipment cleaning, and the like.